


Sheriff's Badge

by Zeke Black (istia)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Mag7 Bingo Challenge, Old West, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/Zeke%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very brief look at JD's journey--with an AU ending. A fill for my Mag7 Bingo square "Sheriff's badge".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheriff's Badge

JD pinned the shiny sheriff's badge to his lapel, proud and excited. At Buck's advice, he moved it inside his jacket: a hidden shield over his heart proclaiming his manhood.

When the Judge chose seven peacekeepers for the town rather than one sheriff, JD gladly removed the badge to join his newfound friends.

Grief-stricken and remorseful, a maturing JD draped his guns on Annie's grave, but Buck rescued them.

On a hollow day in JD's twentieth year, Buck fixes the sheriff's badge to JD's grave: to bake in the sun and dull in the rain JD will never feel again.


End file.
